tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavian Tepes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , , Sighișoara, Transylvania |marital status = Single |blood status = |Age = (stopped aging) |Title = Grand Count of Aurel Vlaicu |Signature = |Died = , Drakehjärta Sviten, Drakeandetag Hotel, , , , , (Killed attempting to prevent Sóley's rescue of Lilja, his victim, who he'd already turned several days prior. Attempted to bite Sóley, who was leading the rescue, and had to be killed with a wooden table leg by Lilja in her defence, or he was killed by Sóley's fireball, no one is sure which happened first, years old) |alias = * Tavius (nicknames) * Tave (nicknames) * The "Ballerina Butcher" (by newspapers) |species = (born vampire) |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Grey with a red-tinged centre |skin = Very pale |family = * Lilja Leifursdóttir ("favourite", obsession/victim) * Theodor Constantin ("favourite", obsession/victim) † * Brândușa Tepes (née Dumitrescu) (mother) * Dragomir Tepes (father) * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (younger sister) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (brother-in-law) † * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (niece) * Bran Mac Ruaidhrí (nephew) * Gabriel Holmström (nephew-in-law) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (great-niece) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (great-niece) * Abelone Kjeldsen (former niece-in-law) * Leif Holmström (great-nephew) * Rowan Holmström (great-niece) * Valentin Tepes (younger brother) * Rozalia Tepes (née Ionescu) (sister-in-law) * Sabina Tepes (niece) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (niece) * Magnus Eriksson (nephew-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (nephew-in-law) * Dorin Eriksson (great nephew) * Ysella Eriksson (great niece) * Tindra Eriksson (great niece) * Enyon Eriksson (great nephew) * Vlad V (paternal uncle) * Kreszenz Tepes (née Freudenberger) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Vasilica Tepes II (paternal cousin) * Bertalan Tepes (paternal cousin) * Neculai Tepes (paternal cousin) * Amabilia Tepes (née Black) (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Cecil Tepes (paternal cousin, once removed) * Afra Tepes (paternal cousin, once removed) * Liliana Tepes (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Constantin Tepes-Bloodmire (né Tepes) (paternal uncle) * Hartine Bloodmire (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Julian Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Ružena Anagnou-Bloodmire (née Anagnou) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Demetra Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Dragos Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Katrine Bloodmire (née Espenson) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Halvor Bloodmire (paternal cousin, once removed) * Ursula Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Vlad IV (paternal grandfather) * Fruzsina Tepes (née Báthory) (paternal grandfather) * Răzvan I (paternal great-grandfather) * Vasilica Tepes (née Petran) (paternal great-grandmother) * Neculai I (paternal great-great-grandfather) * Minodora Tepes (née ??) (paternal great-great-grandmother) * (ancestor) * (ancestor) * Bairre Mac Ruaidhrí (father-in-law, estranged) * Nuala Mac Ruaidhrí (Ó Dullíhán) (mother-in-law, estranged) * Tepes Family |hidem = vggff |Loyalty = * Royal Family of Transylvania * HSM Vlad V * Lilja Leifursdóttir (obsession) * Sibiu Strigoi (supports) * (supports) * Tepes Family |job = Grand Count of |hideg = ssasasa }} Octavian Răzvan Dragomir Tepes ( - ) was a , a member of the Royal Family of Transylvania, Octavian had dominion over , though he largely neglected his duties in favour of his "travels". His "travels" usually pertained to sampling the ballet scenes of various cities around Europe. His particular favourite was that of , due to the abundance of , which often seem to have very beautiful eyes. However, it transpired that he also enjoyed sampling the ballerinas (as well as the occasional ballerino) themselves: Tepes was a prolific serial killer. Active for 101 years, between and , Octavian racked up as many victims with 101 successful or attempted murders or transformations in total: 97 successful murders (including 1 ''accidental'' murder), 1 successful transformation, and and 3 people who escaped him without being turned. Twice during his run, he "picked" a favourite, with these two he attempted to turn them, with the intention of spending forever with them. Biography Early Life Education Interest in Dance Obsession with Dancers Early Murders Early Failures Sylvaine Bellerose Targetting Muggle Productions Targetting Sóley's Dance School I Ilma Räikkönen Beatrise Krūmiņš Finding "The One" I "Courting" Stage Kidnap Accidental Murder Later Murders Targetting Sóley's Dance School II Félicienne St Pierre Tereza Georgieva Petroula Stavros Frøya Vinter Fawziya Karimi Lujza Di Vèneto Tihomir Dragomirov Heilwig Baumgarten Kamilla Westerberg Íde Ó Doirnáin Nicholas Von Brandt Étiennette Sauvageot Rozālija Ozols Augustas Mäkinen Anatoly Volkov Zinat Khoroushi László Halász Keelin O'Reilly Other Victims Finding "The One" II Stalking Her Abduction and Transformation Death & Lilja's Rescue Etymology Allegances Trivia References Category:Grand Count of Aurel Vlaicu Category:Grand Count Category:Count Category:Tepes Family Category:Vampires Category:Born Vampire Category:Non Human Category:Dumitrescu Family Category:Transylvanian Royal Family Category:Transylvanian National Quidditch team fan Category:Sibiu Strigoi Fan Category:Bad Vamps Category:Romanian Category:Romanian Vampires Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Single Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Romanian Speakers Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers